


tease

by gbbmdn_312



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbbmdn_312/pseuds/gbbmdn_312
Summary: Rachel and Chloe leave a Vortex Club party after they kissed. Little did they know that kiss would lead to thoughts and feelings would be shared.
Relationships: Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 24





	tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first try on writing and I hope you all would be kind and accepting to lil me hahaha and I also hope that you enjoy this little thing as much as I enjoyed writing it and of course we all know that these two deserve the world :(
> 
> This lil thing is somewhat of a song fic so if you want to listen to the song I based on it's called striptease by carwash  
> (here's a link: https://youtu.be/b8f04DXxyLI)
> 
> Thanks again! Enjoy!

_Do you remember when we kissed in the bathroom?_

_Damn, that was just two hours ago_

_Your shoelaces were untied_

_She said to me, “That’s how I like mine.”_

The feeling of the wind hit her as she got out of her truck on this cold January night had Chloe remembering what happened at the girl’s room at Blackwell’s swimming pool where a Vortex Club party had been going on. Another party because Nathan Prescott wanted to welcome the new year with an odd abundance of alcohol and drugs. The bass and cheers of the kids at Blackwell wasn’t really something she’d choose to spend her Friday night on, but the persuasion of a certain blonde made her go. _Come on, live a little!_ Chloe smiled at the memory. Maybe she was whipped but nobody needed to know that.

She finally comes to her senses and notices a hand guiding her as they walked further into the pathway – towards Arcadia Bay’s neglected treasure, towards _their_ spot. “Chloe, I can’t drag your ass until the top. Come on!” she chuckled at the taller girl but continued to hold her hand. Chloe loved it whenever she took the lead it reminded her of the unique way when they really interacted each other, the night at the old mill with Firewalk playing and those two skeevy assholes that wanted trouble because of the spilled beer. “ _Had it really been almost a year since that? Almost a year since Rachel Amber came into my life._ ” Chloe thought and she just couldn’t believe it.

They arrived at the top and the wind just became colder and there was barely any light other than the moon’s, but it didn’t really matter to the girls, they had each other.

“So” Rachel walked towards the bench and faced Chloe with a small smile on her face. “So?” Chloe replied as she sat next to the blonde and the other girl immediately linked their hands again. “Are we going talk about it?” Rachel asked as she looked at her and tucked her hair behind her ear with her free hand. “ _That thing she does when she’s nervous. I love it.”_ Chloe thought as she smiled where Rachel took it as an answer and sighed & leaned on the taller girl’s shoulder, “Fine we’re going to talk about it then.”

“We haven’t kissed since that night after The Tempest.” Chloe whispered since Rachel could easily hear her. The kiss she asked for was reassurance as she didn’t know if everything Rachel said about running away to LA and getting away from Arcadia Bay was something that’s really going to happen and of course the other girl did deliver but the kissed gave Chloe more than just reassurance. Feelings? Mutual admiration? Hope? She just didn’

“Yeah” the blonde started to rub her thumb on Chloe’s hand due to the seriousness of the other girl’s voice, she then got up from Chloe and faced her where the blue-haired girl could see the nervousness in Rachel’s demeanor – _“She’s usually so confident. What’s going on?”_ Chloe thought as she looked at her best friend. “It’s just, maybe I just wanted you tonight” the other girl stumbled on her words but continued, “Actually, maybe it’s because I wanted you for a while now and I know we already said something about it at the junkyard when we first hung out but I just,” Chloe looked at her as rambled on letting her speak as a smile started to form on her lips. “really _really_ want you now.” Rachel finished and her eyes was looking at her untied shoes. Chloe moved her hands to Rachel’s face and kissed her. Rachel moved her head to give Chloe easier access to her and kissed her back.

They couldn’t feel the coldness of the wind, they couldn’t see the darkness of the night, but they could feel the need they have to be with each other. And they did, they had each other.

Rachel was the first to pull away, her lips a little red from what they shared and her breathing a little uneven. _“Did someone tell her some dumb thing like not to breathe while kissing? Cute.”_ Chloe thought as she looked at the blonde.

“You want to go home?” she asked as she moved hair away that covered Rachel’s blue earring. The blonde was quiet before gaining back her comprehension of things. “Is that what you tell the ladies after blowing their minds away?” she smirked as she took Chloe’s hand since she already stood up from the bench. “No, just pretty blondes who act in plays, steals wine on the side, and had untied shoes.” the taller girl teased which resulted to a light push from Rachel.

The two finally reached the truck and Chloe opened the door for Rachel, “Wow and they say chivalry’s dead” the blonde giggled as she got in. “I just do it to get somewhere” Chloe said as she walked around to the driver’s side. “Yeah? Where?” Rachel raised an eyebrow to the girl as she started up the truck. “Depends on where they want me to be.” Chloe smiled and gave a little wink to the girl on her right. She pulled out on to the road and began their drive back to Rachel’s.

_On and on_

_Like you were my first love_

_We could just runaway_

_Not tell anybody_

It was getting close to midnight and Rachel couldn’t care less about her parents. After everything that had happened, she still didn’t feel like being with them most of the time. She felt the wind from the small gap in the window to let air in the truck and looked out of the window, the blonde noticed the trees around them as Chloe drove past them – they’re so peaceful yet possibly dangerous as darkness could hide so much. _“Just like my dad”_ Rachel thought as it did remind her of her father who did anything for her which led him to do things that are borderline morally unwise just to keep her real mother away from her. _“Didn’t he think of the lies he made to keep everything I deserve to know would only lead to where we are now?”_ Rachel thought as she clenched her fist on her lap because that’s what thinking of her father does to her these days – anger and frustration, nothing but that. She wanted to run away before knowing all of it but since knowing the truth – Arcadia Bay’s nothing to her anymore other than an image of a simple small town in Oregon and it was nothing but a front from the evil its borders hold. But, even if Rachel saw Arcadia Bay as something so negative, whenever she looked at the girl on her left – the girl that her father called, “a broken girl from a broken home” she just feels so full. _“She’s more than just that façade that she puts on. She’s everything – kind, funny, thoughtful, determined, and who the fuck can’t see that’s she’s so fucking hot? Even if I dated around before, none of them made me feel like the way Chloe makes me feel.”_ Rachel thought and bit her bottom lip as she eyed the blue haired girl. The way Chloe gripped the steering wheel, her calm laidback sitting position as she drove, it made Rachel feel things.

_I really like the way your hair blows looking back at me_

_This feels like some bullshit teenage summer dream_

_The stereo’s slapping me across the face_

_We’re running low on gas but we don’t have a place to go_

“What are you staring at, drama queen?” Chloe looked at her for a sec with a smile on her face. Even if the air condition and heat on this thing didn’t work, they were grateful the stereo did. Skip gave Chloe a mixtape of his band, _PissHead,_ a while back and somehow it was on right now. But instead of the usual head bang initiating music, it just played a calmer vibe. Rachel just continued to look at her and noticed the way Chloe’s hair was interacting with the wind coming in. _“Okay, that’s not fair. Even if in this tough ass air coming in, she still looks good and that smile.”_ Rachel thought to herself as she moved closer to Chloe and took her right arm since her left took control. The blonde tangled their arms in a comfortable position.

_Oh come on baby, baby_

_Oh come on baby, baby_

_Oh come on baby, baby_

_Oh come on baby, baby_

Rachel stayed in that position until the finally came down from the hill that led to the lighthouse. The streetlights hit Chloe different which made her more beautiful – which made Rachel think that this was even more unfair since streetlight lighting sucked so much. The blonde then gave small kisses on Chloe’s shoulder. _“Maybe this arm would look hella cool with some tattoos. She said we’d get some but what will she get? God, a tattooed Chloe Price? That’s way too fucking hot”_ Rachel thought as she continued to give Chloe kisses. The attention the taller girl got from Rachel may be heartwarming but it sure was distracting her and she did not like the whole concept of car accidents since one particular one took everything from her. As she stopped at a red light near Two Whales Diner, Chloe moved her head and kissed the top of Rachel’s head. The blonde smiled and smirked at her. _“What is she up to?”_

_You’re t-t-teasing me in the car_

_You told me that your house is not far_

_Well can’t we just go to the beach_

_I think we both know_

The stoplight went green and the two didn’t notice it at first because Rachel’s kisses started to go up to her neck and that took all of Chloe’s attention, but when the car behind them started to go off the taller girl took off. She started to notice that driving with only one hand started to suck but she can’t just pull away from Rachel. As she turned to the nicer neighborhoods, Rachel led her right hand to the blonde’s inner thighs which made Chloe hit on the brakes a little too hard which resulted to her hand being guided a little higher. “Chloe, come on, my house’s not far.” Rachel whispered to Chloe and it can be easily noticed that the blonde’s voice changed a little.

She started to lift her foot off the brakes and drove, as she got nearer, she just parked a block away from the Rachel’s house so that her father wouldn’t really see it – since he wasn’t a big fan of Chloe in the first place. When she noticed they’ve completely stopped, Rachel started to kiss Chloe’s neck, not giving a single care if she left marks or not, the taller girl let out a moan which encouraged the blonde to continue. Chloe went on to make some space for Rachel and somehow the blonde understood and climbed on top of her. Rachel went in to go back to Chloe’s neck but was stopped when Chloe kissed her lips. Rachel tried to take control but Chloe went down to give her neck some attention as well. Rachel gave in and let Chloe take control until she found her sensitive spot which made her let out a moan that surprised even surprised herself, she unconsciously leaned back until her weight triggered the horn.

Chloe stopped and pulled Rachel into her, “shhh we’ll wake up the whole neighborhood” she whispered and laughed as she held Rachel. Chloe then looked at Rachel’s face and wondered, _“how could she be this beautiful under these lights? Even before, after The Tempest? How am I this lucky to see Rachel Amber like this?”_ her thoughts stopped as Rachel’s reached for her face, her thumb traced her lips then her moved to her cheeks. Her eyes full of love and wonder. “Maybe I was wrong earlier” she whispered. Chloe looked at her lips and back to her eyes, “What do you mean?” she asked. “Maybe I don’t want you anymore” Rachel’s voice became a little quieter like she just wanted only Chloe to hear what she was about to say. “I need you, Chloe Price” she continued on while she wrapped her arms around Chloe’s neck. “I need you more than my dad. I need you more than Mr. Keaton’s acting tips at school. I need you more than the applause people give during shows. I need you more than anything in the world, Chloe Price.” She kissed her after telling each point and rested her forehead on Chloe’s.

There was silence between the two for a while before, “Rachel Amber” Chloe spoke with closed eyes. “I need you more than my mom’s Two Whales Diner pancakes” said as she gave the girl on top of her a cheeky smile. Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed Chloe’s shoulder a little bit. “I’m kidding, I’m kidding” she then held her closer until she started to hear Rachel’s heart. “I love you, Rachel _Dawn_ Amber” she smiled after saying it. Rachel kissed the top of Chloe’s head, “I love you, too, Chloe _Elizabeth_ Price” the two girls laughed and let comfortable silence surround them.

After a few minutes in, Rachel tapped on Chloe’s head, “Wanna make out in my room, junkyard queen?” she asked with a stupid loving grin on her face which normally resulted in a little banter from her but Chloe just nodded which made Rachel get off of her.

The two got out of the truck and walked to the house where luckily James and Rose Amber were around at all.

They had the house for themselves and the night’s way too young for them to be just sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you I hope you enjoyed :")


End file.
